What happened to Kingdom Hearts?
by Elvish-Elenai
Summary: This is what happened. A mysterious controller teleported Suzy and Lace into the realm of Kingdom Hearts. But they don't go along with Sora in his adventure. New charaters and annihlations of old. What remains is the Adventures of Suzy and Lace! R
1. Beginnings

A/N: Well, hello, and thank you for reading my story. This story is my current work, which is a joint of both of mine and a friend of mine. This story is prone to change very often. Just so you know. Well, enjoy the story!

The Adventures of Suzy and Lace in the Realm of

Kingdom Hearts

Prologue: A controller's history

For many days, weeks, and months after the release of Kingdom Hearts, there has been a lonely controller wandering to whoever needs it. Well, not to whomever needs it, but whoever gets it. This controller was first made by an undying fan of Kingdom Hearts, but Square-Enix found out about the project, and ordered it stopped. But the fan carried on, and placed a mystical curse on the controller.

This curse was to prevent Square-Enix from destroying the controller. Whoever touches the controller, plugs it into a Playstation 2, and plays Kingdom Hearts with it, they disappear, forever. The original fan is still missing; no one knows where he is.

About a month ago, there was a sale at Gamestop for used Playstation 2 controllers. Two for five bucks; a good deal. This cursed controller was among them. A great Kingdom Hearts fan, Andrew, bought a controller, his old one having worn out. He disappeared exactly a month ago. A friend of his, Colleen, picked it up and has disappeared, too. It was sent back to Gamestop, where an unsuspecting girl has bought this Special Edition Kingdom Hearts controller version .001. We will finally see... what this controller's curse is.

Episode 1: Beginnings

In a small apartment complex in the middle of Mesa, Arizona, there lives two girls. One, whom is calm and dignified, is named Suzy. The other, who is crazy, weird, and has a strange sense of humor, is named Lace. They both, who are extreme opposites, have one thing in common that keeps them friends. Their love for Kingdom Hearts.

This story begins in the game room of Suzy, where Lace is admiring Suzy's new controller. "Let's go! I wanna get further on my guy on Kingdom Hearts!" screamed Lace.

"But first, we must test out my Special Edition Kingdom Hearts controller version .001," said Suzy as she held up her new controller, making the anxiety in the room go higher.

"Wow, there's only .001?" asked Lace.

"No, you're an idiot. That is just the version number," sighed Suzy. Quickly Lace turned on the Playstation 2, despite Suzy's protests. The new controller glowed mysteriously as creepy music played through the television's speakers. The screen blinks out, while the music plays on.

"Man... It went dead!" said Lace, disappointment in her voice.

"You idiot. It doesn't have ---" Suzy was cut off by a weird swirling noise. They both slowly turned their heads toward the TV, which it's screen now had an eerie white glow on it. A vortex slowly turned in front of the television, and wind picked up within the room. "But the window isn't even open..." protested Suzy. The wind grew stronger, and stronger, and then the lights turned dark for a few moments, startling everyone out of their everyday activities. The sucking noise stopped. The lights went back on. All was quiet. And Suzy and Lace were no longer in the room.

Just then, Suzy's brother Mark walked into the room with a few Hershey bars and a whole bag of popcorn in his mouth. "Hey, Suzy, you mind if I eat your snacks?" he asked, his voice barely audible through the snacks. "Wait... she's gone..." His eyes went wide, his pupils small, he looked scared for a moment. Then a look of sheer joy covered his face. "SNACK RAID!"

- - - - -

Sora, Riku, and Kairiwere just sitting around on the beach, nothing to do, when suddenly Sora blurted out, "Guess what, Riku?"

"What?" Riku asked sarcastically. He was obviously tired of Sora's countless attempts to get them up and doing something.

"Today is your one-eighth birthday!" Sora cheered, and Kairi smiled.

"Whoopee for me. Today is the ONLY time you've celebrated why...?" asked Riku, again sarcasm and now venom in his voice.

"We need something to do, and I've always forgotten."

"I should've guessed."

"And I baked a cake!" smiled Kairi as she walked back from her boat with a huge, overly decorated cake. A scream pierces the quiet, calm night, causing Kairi to trip carelessly and the cake to become airborne. The cake lands on Sora's gravity defying hair with a big splosh. "I'm so sorry!" cried Kairi.

"Crud," said Sora simply as he tried to scrape all of the frosting off his hair.

"Um, not to mess up this already messy moment, but shouldn't we investigate that scream we heard?" asked Riku, who is using all effort to keep from laughing. Sora glared at him. They look up to see a vortex appear in the sky, and two young teenage girls, actually around Sora's age, one who is relaxed and unworried and lands gracefully on her feet, the other screaming and flailing about like an angry cat. She lands with a noisy splash in the ocean.

"And these are dry-clean only," whined Lace. She stood up and started wringing out her shirt the best as she can.

"Did I see... what I just think I saw...?" asked Sora.

Suzy walked up to the dumbfounded trio and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Suzy and – this idiot – is my friend, Lace."

"Um... It's a pleasure to meet you?" said Kairi, still confused.

"Wait, this place, and you, seem awfully familiar... Hmm..," Suzy started to examine the leaves and grass.

"Well, um, hi. I'm Sora, and this is Riku and Kairi," said Sora. The lightbulb seemed to light up above Suzy's head.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! This is the world Destiny Islands from my favorite game that I've defeated..." Suzy calculates for a moment, then continues, "... about fifteen times, Kingdom Hearts! Cool! We're in the game!" Suzy shrieks for a moment, then regains her quiet and dignified self.

"So, does that mean you're from another world?" asked Riku, a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah. We're from Earth," answered Suzy.

"Are you sure that you aren't just delusional and making all this stuff up?" Riku asked, skepticism now creeping into his voice.

"I'm pretty sure... but not a hundred percent," Suzy said, and even she thought it sounded impossible.

"Do you guys have a hotel or something here?" asked Lace.

"Yeah. Here's a map," said Kairi, handing Lace a map. Lace and Suzy said thanks and took a random boat off of the dock and started rowing toward the big island.

- - - - -

Riku, Kairi, and Sora were relaxing by the Paopu tree like they usually do before they leave the island. They all seemed in deep traces of thought. "You know, Riku, these girls popping out of nowhere is making me think of something," said Sora, coming out of his line of thought.

"What, that there are other worlds?" asked Riku, still engulfed in his thoughts.

"Well, yeah, but something else. It must be Spring Break!"

"Shut up, Sora," said Kairi with a laugh and hit him on the head.

"Well, those girls – and Kairi – are making me think that there really are other worlds out there. That's why we need to continue building our raft. We can get Suzy and Lace off our island, and we can go visit other worlds – beside theirs of course. I think that I can't handle millions of Suzys and Laces," said Riku with determination.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sora said. Things were silent for a while.

"What about Suzy saying we're in 'Kingdom Hearts?'" asked Kairi.

"I told you, she's delusional," answered Riku.

"I don't know..." Kairi said with skepticism, "... she seems perfectly sane. But Lace, she is crazy."

"I agree," agreed Sora.


	2. Disappearance

The Adventures of Suzy and Lace in the realm of Kingdom Hearts

Episode 2: Disappearance

A peaceful island sat in the middle of a cerulean sea. Cheerful children's laughter filled the air, spinning up into the clear blue sky with the gentle breeze that always accompanied the long days at the Destiny Islands. Many would call this place paradise. But within twelve hours, the Destiny Islands would be little more than a memory.

Suzy and Lace were sitting on a bridge with Kairi, all three enjoying some Paopu juice. Paopu's weren't only used for conjoining destinies. They were also a very nutritious drink when squeezed into coconut shells. As Sora and Riku dashed by them for about the millionth time today, Suzy asked, "Are they always like this?"

"Yup," was Kairi's answer.

"Wait, Suzy, I thought that you knew this game like the back of your hand. What's going on?" asked Lace in a whisper.

"Come on, these people don't know they're only characters in a video game! We have to act like we were out of our minds yesterday and just live life as we used to," whispered Suzy back.

"Oh, man! The scores now 1,000,000 to one..." groaned Sora as Riku beat him for the millionth time that day. Riku cheered. Kairi jumped up and walked across the bridge, having finished her juice. Yesterday after Suzy and Lace had left, Riku and Sora had finished their raft, and today was for collecting supplies.

"Hey Lace! Do you want to help us gather supplies?" called Suzy as she followed Sora who was following Kairi.

"Nah. I think I'll just lie here in the sand and take a short catnap," Lace answered.

"I guess I'd better get some lotion then, huh Sora?" asked Suzy.

"I'd recommend the store brand. It's cheap and works well on sunburn," Sora said.

Having reached the raft, Kairi started to tell Suzy and Sora what to gather. "Today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for a seagull egg, two mushrooms, and three fish. Suzy, you're going to get another mushroom, two coconuts, and please fill this up with _drinking_ water, not ocean water," said Kairi, handing a bottle to Suzy. Sora quickly ran to the other side of the island to catch fish. Suzy went to the coconut tree forest near the raft to find a stick and gather coconuts.

She finally found a nice sized stick, about six feet long, for Suzy was used to using long staffs at home. She whacked trees randomly, and finally found enough coconuts. "Next, a mushroom." Having beaten this part about as many times as Riku beat Sora in their races, she knew that the closest mushroom was in a small cave covered by a boulder. Suzy found it, and pushed aside the boulder and gathered the mushroom. "Now some water..." She found a small water trickle near the bridge and filled up the bottle. Suzy then took all of the stuff back to Kairi.

"Thanks!" smiled Kairi, and put all the stuff into a small canvas bag and resumed beading a necklace.

"What is that?" Suzy asked curious about the small necklace that Kairi was making.

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days in our world, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage," said Kairi, her eyes never leaving her work.

"Supposed to? What does that mean?" asked Suzy.

Kairi shrugged. "It's just a legend. Not all things you hear are true."

- - - - -

"Now where's that mushroom..." wondered Sora aloud as he stumbled across the roots and rocks inside the secret cave. He smiled as he looked at all of the pictures that the children had drawn in their childhood. Many of them never came to the island anymore; too worried about school or parents, or a social life. As he spotted a mushroom and harvested it, he spotted a picture. It was one he, himself had drawn, along with Kairi. He smiled laughingly at his bad artwork. He could barely tell it was Kairi who he had drawn, while Kairi's rendition of him was near perfection.

_"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." said Sora._

_"I get to share the paopu with Kairi," Riku said seriously._

_"Huh?"_

_"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi," repeated Riku._

Of course, Riku had won.

_I'll show you, Riku. I'm the one who's sharing the paopu with Kairi,_ thought Sora confidently as he picked up a rock and started scratching on the wall. Soon, there was a picture of a hand with a paopu in it. The hand was reaching from Sora from Kairi, as if he was giving Kairi a paopu.

"This world has been connected..."

"Wha-- what are you talking about?" asked Sora, standing up and turning to face the voice. A figure in a brown cloak stood next to the mysterious door.

"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed..."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this..." said Sora, but then he realized, "Huh? Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door..."

"So, you're from another world!" exclaimed Sora.

"There is so very much to learn... You understand so little."

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" yelled Sora.

"_So be it..._"

"Huh...?"

The light that normally streamed in the cave was dimmed; the cave was pitch black. A dark, twisting, purple portal appeared in front of the mysterious wood door, darkness within reaching out, writhing, basking in the dark. The darkness totally engulfed the room, then a bright flash. Like the way Suzy and Lace had disappeared from their home world, Sora and the strange hooded man were gone.

- - - - -

"It's almost time to go. Where's Sora?" asked Kairi.

"I bet he's fine. He probably went home early," said Riku, offering a suggestion for Sora's disappearance.

"Are you two sure you can survive here for the night? Why are you even spending the night here?" asked Kairi as she got into her boat.

"Well, the hotel manager was generous enough to give us one night free. I couldn't ask it of him to give us another night. We'll be fine in the tree house. Thanks for the sleeping bags," said Suzy.

"See ya!" yelled Lace, who mysteriously didn't get a sunburn from taking a nap out in the sun.

As Riku and Kairi rowed away in their boats, Suzy and Lace climbed up into the tree house and settled in. "This is strange. Sora's the hero, and he's disappeared," said Suzy, scratching her head.

"Maybe our presence has affected the game somewhat," said Lace logically.

"That actually sounds smart, Lace," said Suzy, surprised.

"Smart moment!"

"But maybe Riku's right. Maybe Sora just went home early. But I was really looking forward to seeing Riku's face when he saw that mushy scene between Sora and Kairi," laughed Suzy.

"They never do show Riku during that scene, do they?" giggled Lace.

Suzy sighed. "Goodnight."


	3. Paradise Destruction

The Adventures of Suzy and Lace in the Realm of Kingdom Hearts

Episode 3: Paradise Destruction

The wind whistled wildly as storm clouds gathered above the lone island, ignoring the others, singling it out like a wolf singles out a lone hurt deer. As Kairi struggled to row her boat to the island, she noticed that Sora's boat was drifting alone without anyone in it, right in the middle of the sea. As she reached the pier, she also noticed that Riku's boat was tied up, while he was nowhere to be found. Kairi rushed up to the tree house, expecting Suzy and Lace to be awake and shivering, only to see them in a peaceful slumber.

"Wake up!" she yelled.

"What...?" asked Suzy, getting up groggily.

"A huge storm has appeared in the sky; I think it's a hurricane! Why weren't you guys up? The roof is leaking, besides," said Kairi, dropping a canvas bag on the floor.

"I'm told I can sleep through anything," said Suzy simply.

"Well, wake up! I need you to find Riku!"

"Why did you come here?" asked Lace, who was now awake.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I sensed that Sora was here. I think he's in trouble," Kairi said sadly.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all," said Suzy.

"Thanks for believing me. Since your clothes are ruined and stuff, I brought you some spares from my house. They aren't mine, they're new, never been worn," said Kairi, then she ran out the door.

Suzy grabbed some clothing that was blue and Lace grabbed red. They both went into separate rooms to change. "She has good taste, I'll give her that," said Suzy as she changed into a pastel blue t-shirt, some navy blue cargo pants, and a midnight blue long overcoat. Suzy pulled her light brown hair into a ponytail and waited for Lace. Soon after, Lace walked in dressed in a pair of blue jeans, kinda reddish shirt on, and a bright red jacket.

"I spotted Riku on the paopu tree island. Since we've already changed the game so much, why not try to make Riku good?" asked Lace, pointing in the direction of the island.

"That's a good idea," said Suzy, and they ran in the direction of the island. When they arrived they expected Sora to appear or at least someone trying to stop him. But nobody was there.

"I guess it's up to us," Lace said confidently with a smile on her face. Facing the darkness didn't seem to scare her. Suzy, on the other hand, was terrified of the dark, afraid that it would consume her and place her against her friends. When Lace charged forward to face Riku, it was Suzy who hesitated.

"Riku!" called out Suzy once she made it onto the island. "Come on, Kairi's really worried about you!"

"The door... has opened."

This broke Suzy's line of thought, causing her to break. She had placed so much hope on being able to stop Riku that when everything went on as normal as it did in the game, she broke. "It's... too late... We arrived... to late...?"

"Come on, Riku!" yelled Lace over the howling wind.

"_The Door has opened,_" Riku said, the wind seeming to join with his voice. "The door has opened, guys! Now we can take you to your home!"

"What makes you think we want to go!" yelled Lace.

Finally regaining her composure, Suzy said, "Riku, stop kidding around. We're leaving. You don't want to leave Kairi behind, do you?"

Riku hesitated for a moment, then replied angrily, "Kairi's coming with us!" startling Lace and Suzy. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. I may never see my parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" As Riku said these words, a dark pool of darkness appeared under him, and when he finished his sentence, tendrils of pitch blackness started to engulf him, entwining around his legs and arms.

"You may not, but we are!" yelled Lace.

The darkness slowed as Riku seemed to think about this for a while, but then it resumed consuming. "_So be it_," said Riku again in that howling voice. The darkness consumed its prey, and Riku was gone.

But the darkness remained, and reached for Lace, who, as I said before, was the more open to darkness of the two. It caught Lace for a moment, and darkness covered the deep blue of her eyes.

"Can you give me a moment?" asked Suzy to the darkness, the darkness froze for a moment. "You freakin' idiot!" Suzy smacked Lace smartly on the head. "Move when I say move!"

"But you didn't say move..." said Lace in a drunken way.

"My point exactly. Now move!" shouted Suzy, and the darkness released Lace.

"Where the heck's the Keyblade...?" asked Lace, still dizzily like.

A bright light filled the area, and a Keyblade appeared in Lace's hand. "What? What's the Keyblade doing in Lace's hand?" asked Suzy. "Dammit. I thought I would get the Keyblade! I'm the smart one!" Another brilliant light, and a Keyblade appeared in Suzy's hand. "All right!"

"Wait... I had the Keyblade!" she said to Suzy, and then, to the Keyblade, "Make up your mind already!"

"Lace, you have one too..."

"Oh, yeah..."

Then the darkness appeared, engulfing the island in it's icy blackness of doom. A dark form rose up from the shadows, the Darkside. Suzy and Lace stood nervously, staring at the shadowy creation. "Let's go!" yelled Lace as a battle cry, and she charged toward Darkside, Suzy close after. But at Lace's charge, the Darkside swung its hand at her, and knocked her aside. Suzy went over to where Lace lied.

"Lace, are you okay?"

"I think so," answered Lace.

"Just to make sure, I'm going to ask you a series of logical questions. First, why couldn't they build a plane out of little black boxes? Second, why couldn't they build a boat on Gilligan's Island? Last, which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"First answer: black boxes are too heavy. Second answer: building a boat would end the series. Third: Of course the chicken came before the egg." Suzy looked at Lace, a strange expression on her face. "You see, the knock on my head has made my thinking quite logical."

"It has?" asked Suzy.

"What?"

"You're back." Suzy sighed in relief. After that catastrophe, the two Keyblade-wielding girls defeated the darkside, and were quickly sucked into the huge orb of darkness that laid above the island.

- - - - -

Author's note: Okay, so I got lazy at the end of this chapter. Review and tell me of any errors or give me critique. If you feel like saying I suck, give me a reason or an example. If not, down the toilet you go with the dead fish.


End file.
